Fire Emblem Madness
by Death Scythe X-9
Summary: What happened to the Fire Emblem people after they beat the game. Complete stupidity rains supreme


Death Scythe X-9: Hey this is my first fic hope you like it.  
  
Pent: Ya, ya damn well better or *mood swing* Tee Hee!! *Giggle* I'll freeze, burn, or shock you to death. Hee Hee!  
  
Bartre: Shut up fire boy.  
  
Pent: *mood swing* You damn well better take that back ya *mood swing* ya stooupied axeman douuofuos!!!! Hee! Hee! *Ignites Bartre with Elfire*  
  
Louise: Honey come here.  
  
Pent: *mood swing* Coming dear!!  
  
Death Scythe X-9: *hand on forehead slap* OH GOD NO!!!!!! They don't pay me enough for this. Wait they don't pay me at all. *Inaudible curses* Well, here you go.  
  
---------------------------------------Fire Emblem Madness------------------ -----------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One-You don't want to know.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Okay! We need a Narrator and a Tactician. Who's up for the job?  
  
Josh: Oooh! Me, Me, I want to be tactician.  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Right. By the way my name is Josh too. I'm the tactician/writer for every story. Now we need a narrator.  
  
Alicia: *over phone* Okay. I'm there.  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Okay honey. That's my girlfriend Alicia. Good narrator, better kisser. On to the story  
  
Alicia: They just killed the dragon. Everybody's happy. Woohoo!  
  
Eliwood: Wow! That was fun.  
  
Ninian: I'm glad we got an A support or I'd have to go back with Nils. *Shudders*  
  
Eliwood: Ya I hated that little brat.  
  
Ninian: Okay, let's go make our half dragon son Roy.  
  
Eliwood: Hell ya, right on!!!!!  
  
Alicia: Group gives them a blank stare, and then goes back to normal business.  
  
Merlinus: Where's Eliwood and Ninian?  
  
Everybody: *Stifled laugh*  
  
Merlinus: What?  
  
Marcus: Are you a virgin?  
  
Merlinus: Oro?  
  
Group: Oh my god, he is!!!  
  
Hector: And gay, too.  
  
Merlinus: No I'm not.  
  
--------------Flashback---------------  
  
Merlinus: Eliwood, Hector, take me into your bosoms.  
  
-----------End flashback-------------  
  
Erk: That's just plain nasty. *Goes back to writing diary*  
  
Alicia: Josh the Tactician takes out his wind sword from the double dash bonus disk and kills Merlinus.  
  
Group: Hell YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heath: Good Riddance.  
  
Priscilla: Thank god.  
  
Raven: You better treat her right or I'll break every bone in your body.  
  
Alicia: They start to make out again.  
  
Raven: Rrrrrrrr.  
  
Isadora: We need Eliwood and Ninian back.  
  
Dorcas: Duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blank stare*  
  
Matthew: Yeah.  
  
Alicia: Starts making out with Serra again.  
  
Erk: Hey that's my job you stupid f.  
  
Canas: No cursing this is an E rated game, moron.  
  
Alicia: Erk takes out Excalibur and attacks Canas. Canas has an advantage and the attack misses.  
  
Karla: My Bartre is HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karel: *Mumbles some curses*  
  
Canas: *Icy glare*  
  
Bartre: Oh YEAH.  
  
Karel: Oh god now I've got a doofus brother-in-law.  
  
Karla: What!!!!!!!  
  
Alicia: Both do flip and critical. NO DAMAGE!!!!!!  
  
Guy: I guess I'll go.  
  
Alicia: Guy walks to their tent. He knocks on the flap. (Go figure I don't know how he does it)  
  
Eliwood/Ninian: Go the hell away you pervert. I'm trying to make my son for FE6, you know Roy, the son who definitely isn't as popular as me.  
  
Guy: Right......  
  
Alicia: Guy returns to camp as Alicia and Josh leave to do "business".  
  
Death Scythe X-9: *gives self thumbs up* Wait, why does he always get to do that.  
  
Group: What were they doing? (Like we don't already know)  
  
Guy: You don't want to know.  
  
Death Scythe X-9: *Warps in* I'll do narrator while my other personality goes to have some fun. He always does. Damn little f.  
  
Canas: Hey don't *cut off as Death Scythe X-9 warps away* Right....  
  
Death the Narrator: Nils somehow warps in.  
  
Nils: WHAT were they doing!!!!  
  
Guy: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!!  
  
Nils: That a.  
  
Canas: It's an X rated game for you don't want to know, not cursing.  
  
Lucius: Exactly my thoughts. Serra: Shut up you girl/guy/it.  
  
Nils: Sure, but I told him to cherish her not f.  
  
Canas: God damnit you.  
  
Death: Canas goes on cursing rampage. After a few minutes rampage ends.  
  
Marcus/Isadora: That was so beautiful. I love the way he use f. and b. so gracefully. Truly, an art form of cursing.  
  
Death: Canas with bulging vein in neck.  
  
Canas: EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hawkeye: Oh great ya'll done it now.  
  
Oswin: Let's play a game of checkers.  
  
Wallace: Okay.  
  
Death: They start to play. Meanwhile, Hector and Lyn walk into camp naked.  
  
Sain: OHHH God YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Group: *Again blank stare*  
  
Kent: Sain, Shaddap!!!!!!!!  
  
Hawkeye: You two suck at chess.  
  
Oswin/Wallace: Oh yeah.  
  
Wallace: Oswin king me.  
  
Hawkeye: See.  
  
Death: They attack Hawkeye with spears.  
  
Hawkeye: *seriously pissed* You two dumb f.  
  
Canas: It's on morons. I told you not to, but no you just don't listen. Well now you are gonna suffer the almighty wrath of the UltraBigGiganticSpinyBallThingOfDoomUsedBy NergalToAttackUsEreshkigal that Josh hacked for me.  
  
Death: Canas attacks. Hawkeye falls over and his kilt falls off.  
  
Group: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merlinus: My poor virgin eyes.  
  
Pent *mood swing* *Giggles* Burn Merlinus! Tee Hee Hee!  
  
Louise; Pent what did I tell you; we won't do "it" anymore if you don't stop that.  
  
Pent: *mood swing* Okay love.  
  
Death: Josh, Alicia, Eliwood, and Ninian walk back in.  
  
Previously mentioned four people: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death: Alicia gets her job back.  
  
Alicia: Death Scythe X-9 warps in with his VCR remote.  
  
Death: Oh God! Sweet mother of Neptune!!!!! Son of a b.!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Canas: That's It!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alicia: He attacks. Death Scythe X-9 uses his Lord Dragon to become a Lord Dragon Knight.  
  
Death: Canas. Die.  
  
Alicia: Death use Exaccus stolen from Zephiel to annihilate Canas, but not kill him. Cool flashes and neat lights.  
  
Death: Well that wraps this up. Oh wait. Rewinds time back to when Hawkeye's kilt fell off and makes it stay n but still lets Merlinus burn from Pent.  
  
Louise: I need to get my Penty wenty to Caelin.  
  
Wallace: What!!!!! Caelin!!! Where, where, where. Must get to CAELIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Geitz: Don't say the C-word around him. He's been like that ever since I met him in the Four Fangs Chapter.  
  
Louise: Okay. Ostia, ya Ostia.  
  
Alicia: The group heads off to Ostia, but not before more disagreements. Little do they know what awaits them? I sure don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Hope you liked it.  
  
Alicia: Please R/R.  
  
Josh: Thanks honey.  
  
Pent: Burn. *Giggle* Tee Hee!  
  
Louise: Honey settle down.  
  
Pent: *mood swing* Okay honey.  
  
Louise: Pent you do know I'm pregnant.  
  
Pent: Sweet I'm a dad.  
  
Louise: Let's go tall little Erky.  
  
Erk: Would you two stop that?  
  
Serra: I think it's cute honey.  
  
Erk: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I told you not to call me that I don't like you. *Inner thought* Well, I do but I just can't admit it. *Goes back to writing his diary*  
  
Alicia: Serra reads his mind.  
  
Serra: I knew it.  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Shaddap!!!!!!!!!! You know the drill. Thank you. *In background* Come here honey. I've got a present for you.  
  
During the next chapter: Who knows? Physiatrist visit  
  
Alicia: You better R/R.  
  
Pent: *mood swing* Or I'll burn you. 


End file.
